LINGO
by Mat49324
Summary: Sam, Clover, Alex, and I go on the game show Lingo and have a ball when one of us could win up to over 5,000 dollars and a possible Harrah's vacation package. Who will do it? The only 2 ways to find out are to read and review. ch. 3 redone
1. Round 1

(Here's another fanfic. Thanks to **Sailor Evanescence (a.k.a. Bryan)**, and **capm** for reviewing chapter 3 in my "Who will Win it?" story. This one is a reference to the game show "Lingo" with host Chuck Woolery and his judge Stacy.)

(A/n: The letters in blue means that the letter is out of place, the ones left alone – in black means that it is correct, and the ones that are red means the letter is not in the word. The x's in the boards mean that the number has either been marked off or been pulled out.)

Stacy: This is "Lingo." And now, your host, Chuck Woolery.

Chuck: (walks out with Stacy next to him.) Hello everybody and welcome to a special teen episode of "Lingo." We have two teams today playing for $5,000 and a fabulous Harrah's vacation package. And Stacy is going to introduce our players.

Stacy: Thank you, Chuck. On our yellow team, we have a cute couple who like to spend a lot of quality time together.

Hello, I'm Mathew and I'm a junior at Beverly High School. (A/n: I really go to Kailua High School in the real world, but in this thing, I'm at Beverly High.)

Sam: I'm Sam and I'm also a junior at Beverly High.

Stacy: And on our red team we have 2 best friends who go to the mall together.

Clover: Hi, I'm Clover and I'm a junior at Beverly High.

Alex: I'm Alex and I'm also a junior at Beverly High.

Chuck: Okay, welcome to the game and here's how we play Lingo: the team in control gets up to five chances to guess a mystery word, and our board will indicate if that letter is in the puzzle. A correct answer is worth 25 points, but if at any time you give us a word that doesn't fit, isn't a real word, or you take too long, our judge Stacy will let you know and control passes to the next team and they get a chance at that mystery word. When the word is correct, you will get to draw 2 lingo balls in order to complete your Lingo card. All you have to do is get create a line of 5 across, up and down, or diagonally. Each Lingo is worth 50 points and a free letter during Bonus Lingo. That's basically how you play the game and Mathew and Sam won the toss backstage so we're gonna give them their Lingo board. Do it, Stacy.

Stacy: Of course, Chuck. Here we go. And we remove ten numbers.

Board: 1021334960

X19XX66

4X3144X

616XX70

XXX5259

Chuck: Now for Clover and Alex.

Stacy: Once again, and we remove 10 numbers.

Board: 1323344365

X 19X57X

XX306072

5XXX69

224XX73

Chuck: Okay, Mathew and Sam, here is your first puzzle. It's an S.

Puzzle: S

Split, s-p-l-i-t.

Puzzle: Spi.

Chuck: P and I fall in, L out of place.

Spoil, s-p-o-i-l.

Puzzle: Spoil.

Chuck: Wow! Way to go, Mathew. I would never have thought of spoil. Anyway, reach in and get your 2 lingo balls.

(I reach my hand in and pull out a ball.)

31.

Board: 1021334960

X19XX66

4XX44X

616XX70

XXX5259

Stacy: 33 will give you a Lingo.

(Sam reaches her hand in for a ball and pulls it out.)

Sam: (looks at the ball) 16.

Board: 1021334960

X19XX66

4XX44X

6XXX70

XXX5259

Chuck: Okay, score is 25-0. Mathew and Sam are still in control, and Stacy is gonna give you your next puzzle.

Stacy: Okay. We have a T.

Puzzle: T

Torso -- t-o-r-s-o.

Chuck: Torso? Is that a word? (turns to Stacy.)

Stacy: Torso is the trunk of the human body.

Puzzle: Torso.

Chuck: And that's the mystery word?! Mathew, you come up with the strangest words, but they happen to be the correct one. How do you do it?

I don't know I just feel that imaginary smack in the face that tells me to try the word.

Chuck: That's amazing. Reach in and get your next 2 Lingo balls.

(I reach in to pull out a ball.)

Stacy: 33 or 60 will give you a Lingo.

(I pull out my hand and look at the ball.) 70.

Board: 1021334960

X19XX66

4XX44X

6XXXX

XXX5259

(Sam reaches in for a ball.)

Stacy: 33, 60, or 6 for a Lingo.

Sam: (pulls out her hand and takes a look at the ball.) Oooh, 60.

Chuck: That's it! There's your Lingo.

Board: 10213349X

X19XX66

4XX44X

6XXXX

XXX5259

Chuck: Score is now 75-nothing. We're gonna take a break before we go on with round 1. We'll be back.

(The show goes to commercial.)

(That's it. Will Sam and I be in the lead going into round 2? Will Clover and Alex stage a comeback? Leave about 2 reviews or so in the chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can. By the way, "Lingo" is another one of my favorite game shows. Good- bye for now, and please review, which means, NO FLAMES PLEASE.)


	2. Round 1 Continued

(Here is chapter #2. Thanks to **Niblick**, **Stephen V**, **capm**, **fatlip565**, and **sexychicky862** for reviewing chapter 1. We are continuing on with round 1. Note to Niblick: I can't really think of a mission, but I should come up with one in my next story. If you want to see a real mission, check out my story called "Where are they?" Just click on my pen name, then scroll down until you see the title.)

(A/n: The letters underlined means that the letter is out of place, the ones left alone – in black means that it is correct, and the ones that are not there means the letter is not in the word. The x's in the boards mean that the number has either been marked off or been pulled out.)

(Note: I made a mistake in the score before the end of the chapter. The score was actually 100-nothing, just to clarify all the confusion.)

Chuck: Welcome back. We're gonna find out a little bit more about our players, starting with Mathew. How are you, Mathew?

Just perfect, Chuck. How are you doing?

Chuck: I'm fine thanks. Tell me about yourself.

Well, when I'm not in school, I'm usually in front of a TV screen, or out riding off-road motocross, or playing video games, but most of the time, I'm with the gorgeous girl right beside me. And can I really quick say "hi" to my grandpa and grandma who watch the show everyday at home, and might I mention that I watch the show as well at home, and I just love the way Stacy comes up with the stuff when she introduces you. I like it.

Chuck: Oh you do?

Stacy: Why thank you, Mathew. I'm flattered.

Chuck: Good to have you here, Mathew. Hi, Sam. How are you?

Sam: (shakes Chuck's hand) I'm feeling great thank you.

Chuck: That's wonderful. Tell me about yourself.

Sam: Well, when I'm not at school, I'm mostly with my friends Clover and Alex, as well as Mathew at the mall, or just watch some TV or lead a regular teen life.

Chuck: Interesting. (walks over to Clover and Alex.) Hi, Clover. How are you?

Clover: I'm fine.

Chuck: That's great. Tell me about yourself.

Clover: Well, I'm usually hanging out with Alex, Sam and Mathew at the mall, or if I invite them at my house. Sometimes, I'm with them at the beach, or any other particular place.

Chuck: Nice to have you here, Clover. Hi, Alex, how are you?

Alex: Good how are you?

Chuck: I'm excellent. Tell me about yourself.

Alex: Well, when I'm not at school, I'm most of the time with Clover, Sam, and Mathew at school or the beach, the mall, just pretty much the same stuff as Clover and Sam.

Chuck: Nice to have you here, Alex. Okay, before we continue with round 1, we have to give Mathew and Sam a new Lingo board since they got a lingo before we went to break. Stacy will you do that?

Stacy: Of course. Here we go, and we remove 10 numbers.

Board: 11X394466

X2041XX

XXX5061

929X4758

817XX67

Chuck: Okay, here we go. Clover and Alex are now in control since Mathew and Sam got that Lingo, and here's your next puzzle.

Stacy: Okay, we have an R.

Puzzle: R

Clover: Rival, r-i-v-a-l.

Puzzle: Ri

Chuck: I falls in.

Alex: (thinks as hard as she can.)

Chuck: Quickly.

(Buzzer sounds after a few more seconds.)

Chuck: You 2 are out of time, Mathew, Sam this can decide it. Bonus letter coming your way.

Puzzle: Rig

Sam: Right, r-i-g-h-t.

Puzzle: Right.

Chuck: Yep, after that one critical letter, it just pops into your head. Reach in and get 2 more balls.

(I reach my hand in and pull out a ball.)

8.

Board: 11X394466

X2041XX

XXX5061

929X4758

X17XX67

(Sam reaches her hand in and pulls out another ball.)

Sam: (looks at it.) 67.

Board: 11X394466

X2041XX

XXX5061

929X4758

X17XXX

Chuck: Okay, the score is now 125-0. Mathew and Sam are still in control and here is their next puzzle.

Stacy: Here we go, and we have an E.

Puzzle: E

Elegy, e-l-e-g-y.

Chuck: Is elegy a word?

Stacy: Elegy is a poem written about a person who is dead.

Puzzle: Eey.

Chuck: E and Y fall in place.

Sam: Enemy, e-n-e-m-y.

Puzzle: Enemy.

Chuck: Wow this is amazing. Clover, Alex, it's probably gonna get better. Mathew, Sam, reach in and get another 2 lingo balls.

Stacy: 17 for a Lingo.

(I reach in for a ball, then pull one out.) 9.

Board: 11X394466

X2041XX

XXX5061

X29X4758

X17XXX

Stacy: 17 or 11 will give you a Lingo.

Sam: (reaches in for a ball, then pulls one out.) 50.

Board: 11X394466

X2041XX

XXXX61

X29X4758

X17XXX

Chuck: The score is 150-0. Mathew and Sam are still in control and Stacy is gonna give you your next puzzle.

Stacy: Okay. We have a C.

Puzzle: C

Cocky – c-o-c-k-y.

Puzzle: Cock.

Chuck: O, C, and a K out of place.

Sam: Click – c-l-i-c-k.

Puzzle: Clck.

Chuck: Well, L, C, and K are in the right place.

Sam: Clock – c-l-o-c-k.

Puzzle: Clock.

Chuck: Once again. Clover, Alex it's probably gonna get better. Mathew, Sam reach in and get your next two lingo balls.

Stacy: 17, 61 or 11 for a Lingo.

(Sam reaches in for a ball, then pulls out her hand.)

Board: 11X394466

X2041XX

XXXX61

X29X4758

X17XXX

Sam: (looks at the ball.) 41.

Board: 11X394466

X20XXX

XXXX61

X29X4758

X17XXX

Stacy: 11, 17, 61, 20, or 39 for a lingo.

(I reach my hand in and pull it out.) Yes, 20.

Chuck: Another Lingo for you.

Board: 11X394466

XXXXX

XXXX61

X29X4758

X17XXX

Chuck: The score is now 225-0. Clover, Alex this is your chance.

(Electronic pulse sounds.)

Chuck: That sound means we're out of time for round 1. Round 2 when we come back.

(Round 2 will be in the next chapter. Will Alex and Clover find a groove? Will Sam and I win the whole thing? Leave some guesses in your reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. Yes, Alex and Clover will get a chance in round 2, find out why in the next chapter.)


	3. Round 2

(Here is chapter 3. Thanks to **Niblick**, **Sailor Evanescence**, **Aerosnitch**, and **fatlip565** for reviewing chapter 2. Note to Aerosnitch: What do you mean in your review to me? Please tell me. This is round 2 of "Lingo.")

Chuck: Welcome back to "Lingo." In this round, points are doubled which means that a correct word is worth 50 points and a Lingo is worth 100 points. We have also added 3 of these question mark balls that the lovely Stacy has in her delicate hand. (The camera focuses on Stacy who is holding one of the question mark balls.) They act as wild cards. Alex and Clover are gonna start since they are way behind, but before we do that, we have to give Mathew and Sam a new Lingo board since they got a Lingo before the first round was over, so do it Stacy.

Stacy: Here we go, and mark off 10.

Board:2 7 22 X 60

13 X 33 56 52

6 29 XX X

X 19 X X 62

X 15 X 53 57

Chuck: Okay, Clover and Alex here is your puzzle.

Stacy: We have a Q.

Puzzle: Q

Clover: Quiet – q-u-i-e-t.

Puzzle: Quiet.

Chuck: Oh my god. In just one try? Well, anyway, you 2 reach in and get your 2 Lingo balls.

Board: 13 23 34 43 65

X19X57 X

X X 30 60 72

5XXX 69

224X X 73

Clover: (reaches her hand in then pulls it out.) 5.

Board: 13 23 34 43 65

X19X57 X

X X 30 60 72

XXXX 69

12 24X X73

Stacy: 69 for Lingo.

Alex; (reaches her hand in and pulls out a ball.) Question mark.

Chuck: Put it anywhere you like.

Alex: 69.

Chuck: And that'll give you a Lingo.

Board: 13 23 34 43 65

X19X57 X

X X 30 60 72

XXXX X

1224X X73

Chuck: The score is now 225-150. Clover and Alex are right back in it already. Let's give them their new Lingo board.

Stacy: Okay, mark off 10.

Board: 10 22 31 X 66

X XX 56 58

625 3459X

3 10XX X

X7 X47 61

Chuck: Okay, control goes back to Mathew and Sam, and here's your next puzzle.

Stacy: And we have an S.

Puzzle: S

Sam: Sixth – s-i-x-t-h.

Puzzle: Sit

Chuck: Well, we found a T, and an I is out of place.

Sam: Spits – s-p-i-t-s.

Puzzle: Spits.

Chuck: Once again. You two reach in and get another 2 Lingo balls.

Board:2 7 22 X 60

13 X 33 56 52

6 29 XX X

X 19 X X 62

X 15 X 53 57

(I reach in and pull my hand out.) 2.

Board:X 7 22 X 60

13 X 33 56 52

6 29 XX X

X 19 X X 62

X 15 X 53 57

Stacy: 57 for Lingo.

Sam: (Reaches her hand in and pulls it out.) 22.

Board:X 7X X 60

13 X 33 56 52

6 29 XX X

X 19 X X 62

X 15 X 53 57

Chuck: The score is now 275-150. Mathew and Sam are still in control and here is your next puzzle.

Stacy: We have an R.

Puzzle: R

Roast – r-o-a-s-t.

Puzzle: Rst.

Chuck: S and a T are out of place.

Sam: Rests – r-e-s-t-s.

Puzzle: Rests.

Chuck: Oh boy. Here we go again. Reach in and get your next 2 Lingo balls.

Stacy: 57 or 33 for a Lingo.

(I reach in and pull out my hand.) 6.

Board:X 7X X 60

13 X 33 56 52

X 29 XX X

X 19 X X 62

X 15 X 53 57

Stacy: 13, 29, 33 or 57 for a Lingo.

Sam: (reaches her hand in and pulls it out.) Question mark.

Chuck: Put it anywhere you want.

Sam: 29 please.

Chuck: There's another Lingo.

Board:X 7X X 60

13 X 33 56 52

XXXX X

X 19 X X 62

X 15 X 53 57

Chuck: The score is now 325-150. Mathew and Sam are gonna be given a new Lingo board. Do it, Stacy.

Stacy: Here we go, and remove 10.

Board: 3 9 32 X 52

10 18 34 49 X

XX X56 67

4 X XX 59

821X 50 X

Chuck: Okay, control goes to Clover and Alex and here is your next puzzle.

Stacy: We have a Y.

Puzzle: Y

Alex: Yodel -- y-o-d-e-l.

Puzzle: Yodel.

Chuck: Again in just one try. Reach in and get your next two lingo balls.

Board:10 22 31 X 66

X XX 56 58

6 5 34 59X

3 18X X X

X 7 X 47 61

Clover: (reaches her hand in and pulls it out.) Question mark.

Chuck: Put it anywhere you like.

Clover: 18.

Board:10 22 31 X 66

X X X 56 58

65 34 59 X

3 X XX X

X 7 X 47 61

Stacy: 3 for a Lingo.

Alex: (reaches her hand in and pulls it out.) Question mark. I'll pick 3.

Chuck: There's another Lingo.

Board:10 22 31 X 66

X XX 56 58

6 5 34 59 X

XX X X X

X 7 X 47 61

Chuck: The score is now 325-300. Clover and Alex, you're doing just great. Stacy, another board?

Stacy: Here we go, and mark off 10.

Board: 7 10 33 47 X

117 X X X

X X X 44 54

1425 36 X 57

6 XX 4966

Chuck: Mathew and Sam, here's your next puzzle.

Stacy: We have an i.

Puzzle: I

Sam: Irate – i-r-a-t-e.

Puzzle: I.

Chuck: No help.

Idiom -- i-d-i-o-m.

Puzzle: Io.

Chuck: Found an O.

Sam: Igloo – i-g-l-o-o.

Puzzle: Igloo.

Chuck: Again? Reach in and get another 2 Lingo balls.

Board: 3 9 32 X 52

10 18 34 49 X

XX X56 67

4 X XX 59

821X 50 X

Sam: (reaches her hand in and pulls it out again.) 67.

Board: 3 9 32 X 52

10 18 34 49 X

XX X56X

4 X XX 59

821X 50 X

Stacy:56 will give you Lingo.

(I reach in for a ball, but pull out a red one instead.) Oh man.

Chuck: "Oh man" is right. That's the dreaded red stopper. The score is now 375-300. Control is passing over to Clover and Alex. This is your chance. Here's your next puzzle.

Stacy: Here we go. We have an S.

Puzzle: S

Alex: Salty -- s-a-l-t-y.

Puzzle: S

Clover: Spill -- s-p-i-l-l.

Puzzle: Sp

Chuck: Found a P.

(Both Clover and Alex think as hard as they could.)

Chuck: Quickly.

(Buzzer sounds after a few more seconds.)

Chuck: Oh out of time again. Mathew and Sam, this could be it. Bonus letter coming up.

Puzzle: Spe

Speed -- s-p-e-e-d.

Puzzle: Speed.

Chuck: Once again another correct word. Reach in and get another 2 balls.

Stacy:56 for Lingo.

Board: 3 9 32 X 52

10 18 34 49 X

XX X56X

4 X XX 59

821X 50 X

(I reach my hand in and pull it back out.) 4.

Board: 3 9 32 X 52

10 18 34 49 X

XX X56X

X XXX 59

821X 50 X

Stacy:56 or 59for Lingo.

Sam: (reaches her hand in and pulls it out.) 59!

Board: 3 9 32 X 52

10 18 34 49 X

XX X56X

4 X XXX

8 21X50X

Chuck: There's another Lingo. Okay the score is 525-300. Mathew and Sam are gonna get another Lingo board--

(Electronic sound whirrs.)

Chuck: No they won't. That sound means that we're out of time for round 2. Mathew and Sam are our champions. Clover, Alex, you 2 gave them a good challenge, but sorry it didn't work out. We have some nice parting gifts for you. We'll take a break and when we come back, we'll have the Bonus Lingo round.

(Sam and I embrace and kiss each other.)

(That's it. Will Sam and I win the $5000? I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.)


	4. The Final Round

(Here is the final chapter. This is also the final round for "Lingo.")

Chuck: Welcome back to "Lingo" everybody. Here we go with the final round with Mathew and Sam. You guys just got out front and never looked back. How do you do it?

Sam: Let's just say Mathew has a thing for this show.

Chuck: That is amazing. Okay, here's how the final round works: I'm gonna give you 2 minutes to guess as many 5-letter words as you can and every word you get right earns you a Lingo ball in order to complete your bonus Lingo card for that $5,000 and that fabulous Harrah's vacation package. Stacy is gonna tell you how many bonus letters you got.

Stacy: You got 5 bonus letters, 4 for the number of Lingos you got during the game, and one for winning the game.

Chuck: 5 bonus letters. You're guaranteed to get at least 7 balls. Clock's gonna start as soon as you see the first 2 letters of the word.

Puzzle: Gv

Guava – g-u-a-v-a.

Puzzle: Guava.

Chuck: Yes! You got 1, now go on.

Puzzle: Sk

Sam: Skirt – s-k-i-r-t.

Puzzle: Skirt.

Chuck: You guys are good.

Puzzle: Th.

Sam: Bonus letter.

Puzzle: Toh

Sam: Touch – t-o-u-c-h.

Puzzle: Toch.

Torch – t-o-r-c-h.

Puzzle: Torch.

Chuck: That's 3.

Puzzle: Bi

Bring – b-r-i-n-g.

Puzzle: Bri

Sam: Bribe – b-r-i-b-e.

Puzzle: Brie.

Sam: Bonus letter.

Puzzle: Brie

Brief – b-r-i-e-f.

Puzzle: Brief.

Chuck: That's 4.

Puzzle: Ee

Elegy – e-l-e-g-y.

Puzzle: Elegy.

Chuck: That's 5. 1:00 left.

Puzzle: Pc

Sam: Pluck – p-l-u-c-k.

Puzzle: Pluck.

Chuck: Wow!! 6 already.

Puzzle: Bi

Birds – B-i-r-d-s.

Puzzle: Bis.

Bonus letter.

Puzzle: Bils

Sam: Bills – b-i-l-l-s.

Puzzle: Bills.

Chuck: Great, that's seven.

Puzzle: Qt.

Sam: Quilt – q-u-i-l-t.

Puzzle: Qut.

Sam: Bonus letter.

Puzzle: Quat.

Quart – q-u-a-r-t.

Puzzle: Quart.

Chuck: That's 8. 50 seconds left.

Puzzle: Lu

Sam: Laugh – l-a-u-g-h.

Puzzle: Laugh.

Chuck: Unbelievable. 47 seconds left.

Puzzle: Cb

Sam: Cribs – c-r-i-b-s.

Puzzle: Cbs.

Sam: Bonus letter.

Puzzle: Clbs.

Clubs – c-l-u-b-s.

Puzzle: Clubs.

Chuck: This is amazing. 10 balls, 38 seconds remaining.

Puzzle: Sl

(I think for a moment.) Split – s-p-l-i-t.

Puzzle: Split.

Chuck: Unbelievable. 11 balls and 20 seconds left.

Puzzle: Ur

Sam: Under – u-n-d-e-r.

Puzzle: Uer.

Chuck: 8 seconds left.

Udder – u-d-d-e-r.

Puzzle: Uer.

(Buzzer sounds.)

Chuck: Oh man what were we looking for here?

Puzzle: Ulcer.

Chuck: Ulcer is what we were looking for, but hey, 11 balls, you have a very good chance at getting a Lingo. Let's give you your bonus Lingo card.

Stacy: Here we go, mark off 12 numbers.

Board: 312XX59

XX334861

X17XXX

1015X5369

518415860

Chuck: A 17 will give you $5,000 and that Harrah's vacation package. Who's gonna pull first?

I'll let Sammy pull first.

Sam: Well thank you, Mathew.

(She reaches her hand in hoping to pull out the 17.)

Sam: (pulls out her hand) Oh man 18.

Board: 312XX59

XX334861

X17XXX

1015X5369

5X415860

Chuck: Oh boy, all of that work for a measly 18. Well, you couldn't get that vacation package, but hey, you're still vying for the $5,000, and you got 10 pulls left.

(I reach my hand in and pull it out.) 3.

Board: X12XX59

XX334861

X17XXX

1015X5369

5X415860

Sam: (reaches her hand in, then pulls it back out.) 59.

Board: X12XXX

XX334861

X17XXX

1015X5369

5X415860

Chuck: You're getting close – a 12 or 17 for a Lingo, and you have 8 pulls left.

(I reach my hand in, then pull it back out.) 60.

Board: X12XXX

XX334861

X17XXX

1015X5369

5X4158X

Chuck: Odds are increasing, and you have 7 pulls left.

Sam: (reaches her hand in for a ball, then pulls it back out.) 61.

Board: X12XXX

XX3348X

X17XXX

1015X5369

5X4158X

Chuck: Boy you 2 are getting closer. 6 pulls left.

(I reach my hand in and pull it back out.) 58.

Board: X12XXX

XX3348X

X17XXX

1015X5369

5X41XX

Chuck: 5 pulls left. A 12 will give it to ya, 17, 53, or a 69.

Sam: (reaches her hand in and pulls it back out.) 53.

Chuck: There it is! There's your $5,000 Lingo.

Board: X 12 X X X

X X 33 48 X

X 17 X X X

10 15 X X 69

5 X 41 X X

(Sam and I happily embrace and kiss each other.)

Chuck: Boy I tell ya, you get 11 balls, you get the $5,000, and you come up too short to get that Harrah's vacation package. I really wanted you to get that Harrah's vacation package, but that's the way it goes and you get the money. So what are you 2 gonna do with it?

I don't have the slightest clue.

Sam: Maybe split the money amongst Clover, Alex, Mathew and me.

Chuck: That is so generous of you, Sam.

Stacy: (walks to Chuck) And you 2 make a great team. You 2 are perfect for each other.

Oh thanks, I guess this is your reward for working as hard as you can as a team.

(Everyone, including me and Sam start to laugh.)

Sam: Got that right, Mathew.

Chuck: And remember everybody it's not just letters...

Stacy: It's Lingo.

Chuck: And we'll see you next time. Bye-bye.

THE END

(That's it. No flames allowed in your reviews please. I'll think up another story and send it to as soon as I can. Here's a little something: If I get up to about 16 or 18 reviews, then I just may think about putting up a chapter on what happened after the show, like I did with my "Dog Eat Spy" story. For now, please review.)


	5. After the Show

(Here's the chapter on what happened after the show. Thanks to **Sailor Evanescence** for reviewing twice, and **ahhlega** for reviewing chapter 4, **YAY!!**, **DarkLink313**, **capm**, and **sexychicky862** for reviewing chapter 3, and **Sakuya-A-Sakura** for reviewing chapter 1. 18 reviews -- hope I get more.)

**4:09 p.m. -- Sam's house**

(The girls and I are sitting on Sam's couch in front of her TV with the money spread on the floor in front of us.)

Clover: So, how did you lovebirds do?

Sam: We won the $5,000, but on the first pull, Mathew let me pull first, I reached in, we needed a 17 to get that vacation package, and I pulled out an 18 instead.

Alex: Oh man! That sure is painful, Sammy.

Sam: I know, Alex. But the good thing was that we got 11 balls before the pulling. So that's $1100.

Clover: When did you get the win?

On the 6th pull. We pulled out a 53 for the win.

Clover: Although you 2 did get the win, that sure is painful, Sam.

Sam: I know, Clover. I thought about splitting the money between the four of us.

Alex: How much do we get?

If I'm not mistaken, I think we each get $625 each.

Sam: You know what, I think Mathew's right.

(The four of us take to the floor to split the money amongst us.)

Alex: Thanks you 2.

No problem, Alex.

Sam: That's just to show how all 4 of us need to have an equal share if some of us win a lot of money.

(The girls and I join in a group hug.)

Clover: Come on guys. Let's see what's on TV.

Sam: Just what I was gonna say, Clover. Let's go.

Alex: Sounds good.

Perfect idea.

Sam: Shall I make us some popcorn?

Sounds great, Sammy.

(Sam goes into her kitchen and prepares some popcorn.)

Clover: Hey, Sam. Nothing good is on.

I know what we can watch.

(I switch the channel to OLN to find a show called "MX Hour" from Ft. Worth, TX on.) A/n: "MX Hour" is a 1 hour long show on the Outdoor Life Network every weekend at 10 p.m. where I live. It is either Arenacross or Freestyle Motocross. It is actually off-road motorcycle racing in which the tracks are at least 30 seconds long.

Sam: (comes back holding a huge bowl of popcorn in her hands) What is this show?

"MX Hour" on OLN. It's another one of my personal favorite shows.

Sam: Maybe I'll watch it and see how I like it.

Thanks for giving my shows a chance, Sam.

Sam: No problem, Mathew.

(We enjoy our popcorn while watching another one of my personal favorite shows.)

THE END

(There you have it. That's what happened after the show. Don't flame at all if this is badly written. I know it might be pretty short, but I don't even care how long it is. Leave some reviews in my latest story called "Tour De Whats." I only have 2 reviews so far.)


End file.
